It is well known in the art that complexes of nickel with phosphorous-containing ligands are useful as catalysts in hydrocyanation reactions. Such nickel complexes using monodentate phosphites are known to catalyze hydrocyanation of butadiene to produce a mixture of pentenenitriles. These catalysts are also useful in the subsequent hydrocyanation of pentenenitriles to produce adiponitrile, an important intermediate in the production of nylon. It is further known that bidentate phosphite, phosphinite and phosphonite ligands can be used to form nickel-based catalysts to perform such hydrocyanation reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,809 describes a process for the recovery of Ni complexes of organic phosphites and phosphonites from a product fluid containing organic nitriles produced by hydrocyanating an ethylenically unsaturated organic mononitrile such as 3-pentenenitrile through extraction of the product fluid with a paraffin or cycloparaffin hydrocarbon solvent. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,171 to Jackson and McKinney discloses a process for recovering diphosphite-containing compounds and phosphinite-containing compounds from streams containing dinitriles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,395 describes the formation of an interfacial rag layer during extended periods of continuous extraction of certain phosphite ligands. The '395 patent notes that the interfacial rag hinders, if not halts, the phase separation. Because the process is operated continuously, the rag must be removed continuously from the interface as it accumulates to avoid interrupting operation. To solve this problem for the disclosed components, the '395 patent discloses the addition of minor amounts of substantially water-free ammonia.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,935,229 describes a process for extractively removing heterogeneously dissolved catalyst from a reaction effluent of a hydrocycanation of unsaturated mononitriles to dinitriles with a hydrocarbon. The catalyst comprises a ligand which may be a monophosphite, a diphosphite, a monophosphonite or a diphosphonite. Ammonia or an amine may be added to a mixture of liquid phases before phase separation takes place.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,011,691, U.S. Published Application No. 2014-0350280 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 9,133,226 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,133,223, each describe a process corresponding to those described in the present disclosure, except that a diphosphite ligand is recovered in the processes of these patents and published application, whereas a diphosphonite ligand is recovered in the process of the present application.